


Honey & Blood

by writeralpaca



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Asylum, Doctor - Freeform, Heroic au, Hospitals, I'm sorry Alan, M/M, Mental Illness, Probably not good, Slow Burn, Villainous - Freeform, asylum AU, gore?, villanos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeralpaca/pseuds/writeralpaca
Summary: Esta vez, Flug no será el milagroso doctor que cuidará a Black Hat.Luego de un trágico incidente, el doctor Flug Slys es enviado al Hospital Psiquiátrico Santa Mónica. Su única compañía eran los pigmentos de su esquizofrenia: Demencia, 505, y de vez en cuando, uncoro de voces.Si sus tratos antes no eran buenos, peor fue cuando demostró ser más peligroso de lo deseado y es trasladado junto con Black Hat, un ser mal de la cabeza y asesino serial en una rehabilitación desesperanzada. Juntos logran olvidar por un momento el espantoso lugar en el que estaban,pero en el momento que el jefe de ese enfermizo hospital se hace presente, se dan cuenta que deben escapar inmediatamente.Afortunadamente, cuentan con la ayuda indirecta de Slug y Clemencia, doctores que poco a poco van descubriendo la verdad e intentan salvar a White Hat, paciente con una bipolaridad peculiar.Y entre todo este caos de miedo, suspenso, y odio... ¿hay lugar para desarrollar sentimientos?
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Honey & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Esta historia está escrita originalmente en wattpad por mí. La estoy pasando a AO3.   
> Actualmente está pasando por un proceso de edición que va a ser que pasarla de una plataforma a otra tarde un poco más.   
> 2: Claramente hay cosas aquí que no son realistas, como la magia, y criaturas inhumanas debido al fandom al que pertenece esta historia.   
> 3: Bajo ningún concepto se debe creer, luego de leer esta historia, que las enfermedades mentales son algo con lo que jugar. Lamento si lo escribí de una forma que no convincente.  
> 4: La historia no es completamente mía. La idea me la dio endergir_lis, y me pidió a mí que la escribiera por ella.   
> 5: En este AU, todos los personajes de Villanos y Heroic se encuentran en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Para los que no leyeron toda la descripción, Flug y Black Hat son pacientes, y Flug no es el doctor.  
> 6: Los capítulos van a ser largos, y como tengo otras historias, colegio, y el tener que escribir a escondidas de todos, seguramente tarde un poco en actualizar.  
> 7: Incluye escenas violentas, pero tendrías que ser una persona extremadamente sensible para no poder leer la historia. También incluye Fluff, un mega leve smut, y lo más probable es que vayan a haber muchas referencias.  
> 8: No van a haber escenas sexuales.   
> 9: Flug es bisexual  
> 10: Black Hat y White Hat son demisexuales (Se sienten atraídos sexualmente a aquellos con quienes tiene un vínculo fuerte, generalmente después de la atracción romántica o una amistad).  
> 11: Slug es gay.  
> 12: Clemencia y 606 son heterosexuales.  
> 13: Como varios de los personajes van a tener enfermedades mentales, van a estar un poco distorsionados en ese aspecto. Voy a tratar de que los personajes se parezcan en lo más posible a como son en la serie, pero va a estar difícil por que no soy Alan Ituriel.   
> 14: Van a haber algunos OCs (Original character) pero son más secundarios.   
> 15\. Slug es doctor, y White Hat paciente que sufre de bipolaridad que tiene cierta semejanza al trastorno de doble personalidad. Eso es que debido a que no es un humano y el cómo fue creado, su enfermedad es distinta a la de los humanos. Eso y porque además está bastante controlada... En un principio.   
> 16: Toda esta historia está escrita por diversión, aburrimiento, y un amor extraño a la escritura. No se lo tomen todo completamente en serio, ni piensen que promuevo todo este enfermizo romance en la vida real.  
> 17: Habrán referencias a otros personajes, incluso de otros fandoms  
> 18: No creo necesario decir esto, pero, ni Villanos ni su AU Heroic me pertenecen.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación 505, se hallaba el doctor Flug Slys. Su mirada melancólica reposaba en la niña tendida en la cama, inmóvil con un peluche en sus brazos. El electrocardiograma rompía de vez en cuando el silencio, demostrando que el corazón de la pequeña aún latía. Pero no por mucho.

Sus ojos se posaron un segundo en el oso de peluche. Era de color azul, tenía enormes ojos negros y, extrañamente, una flor amarilla en su cabeza. Un peculiar diseño, pero la niña amaba al peluche de todas formas, siempre cargándolo tanto despierta como dormida.

Pensar en que dentro de poco no habría nadie más que los padres de la pequeña para abrazar al oso humedeció sus ojos.

Aquella niña había sido su paciente prioritario. La gravedad de su enfermedad le había parecido un reto para su genio. Flug tenía más doctorados que cabellos, era especializado en medicina, robotica, química, e incluso ayudó en los avances para la cura del cáncer. Era brillante; su mente se rumoreaba ser más poderosa que la de Einstein. Para alguien de su intelecto, ocuparse de la niña no parecía ser un problema.

Pero se había equivocado.

Doctor no era su única profesión; construía artefactos, era cirujano, y hacía experimentos innovadores. ¿El costo? Una vida de estrés y presión, temor a fallar y una adicción al trabajo que lo deploraba. Esa misma obsesión con hacer tantas cosas era la que acababa con su salud mental, impidiéndole hacer todo bien. Él era humano, cometía equivocaciones. En ese caso, no haberle puesto la suficiente atención a su paciente.

A veces ni siquiera era por déficit de atención, a veces solo no encontraba la motivación para seguir adelante. Se decía a sí mismo que la niña estaba bien, que aún tenía tiempo. Escuchar de vez en cuando al caminar por los pasillos, las voces de otros hablando de la niña y su estado, formaron parte de su convicción. Le resultó raro que sus compañeros doctores hablaran tanto de ella entre sí, mas no hizo nada al respecto.

En otras ocasiones, cuando sí se disponía a ayudar, tenía el presentimiento que había algo mal con las medicinas. Eso llevó a que las revisara una y otra vez, causando un retraso en los horarios de medicación.

Lo único que sí había procurado mantener, era la felicidad de la chiquilla, visitándola de vez en cuando para hacerla reír y contarle como algún día escaparía de las paredes blancas que la tenían prisionera. Y ella le creía. Y Flug también.

Ahora, se daba cuenta que había vivido una ilusión.

Le quedaba un día de vida.

Cada vez que uno de sus pacientes no salía vivo, un gran peso se cargaba en los hombros del castaño. A veces sentía que se volvería loco, el insomnio le hacía confundir la realidad con el sueño a niveles que sabía que eran extremos. Sin embargo, se negó a desistir por el amor que sentía hacia su trabajo, por más que se evaporara por cada fallo. Todavía no aprendía a vivir con la culpa.

A veces, cuando se miraba al espejo y pensaba en lo mucho que sufría, dudaba de su cordura. Y aún así, seguía despertándose todas las mañanas a las seis para continuar con el trabajo. Lo hacía a pesar de las advertencias de su médico, la ansiedad, las voces que a veces escuchaba cuando se sentía soñoliento, y sus dificultades para hablar por sus débiles cuerdas vocales.

Lo hacía porque sabía que hacía un bien al mundo, y si se detenía ahora, el karma llegaría de una forma u otra. No tenía ninguna duda. Y le aterraba.

Suspiró. Caminó unos pasos, volteó, y contempló por última vez en la noche los números 505 de la habitación. Luego de sentirse vacío por un buen rato, arrastró los pies por los pasillos solitarios.

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie despierto, teniendo en cuenta que eran las cinco de la mañana, los guardias de seguridad eran un fracaso y que el turno nocturno estaba llegando a su fin. Pero Mariana otra vez lo había sorprendido, esperándolo a unos pasos de la salida.

Al verla, Flug instantáneamente olvidó la tristeza. Aún con un año siendo novios, y con un gecko mascota, seguía sorprendiéndose por la belleza de Mariana. Ella rompía el estereotipo que las mujeres hermosas no podían ser inteligentes. Con su suave cabello pelirrojo, ojos únicos de tonos dorados, curvas y sonrisa; y su personalidad alegre, positiva, traviesa, y con un respetable trabajo como bióloga especializada en reptiles, tenía a Flug tontamente enamorado.

El castaño le sonrió, trotando hacia ella para saludarla con un tierno beso.

—Ya era hora de que salieras —bromeó Mariana, rodeando su cuello con sus musculosos brazos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me estuviste esperando?

—Eh... una media hora. No podía dormir sin mi cucharita pequeña. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Flug soltó una pequeña risa, volviendo a besarla mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

Mariana era también la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz, aunque sea por un momento. Flug no confiaba en muchos, pero en ella sí. Y eso para él, era su muestra máxima de amor: la confianza.

Un estruendo lejano hizo que pegaran un brinco, destruyendo el momento. Voltearon a ver intranquilos de dónde provino el sonido, solo para encontrarse con un pasillo vacío. Sin embargo, los ruidos no se detuvieron allí. Las puertas estrellándose contra las paredes, la goma chirriando contra el pulcro piso, los gritos que parecían murmullos...

Su primer pensamiento fue que unos vándalos se habían metido a robar. Una parte de él sabía que eso era ilógico. La otra, lo atormentaba con la idea acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.

—Vámonos —le murmuró a Mariana.

La tomó del hombro tratando de hacerla avanzar, pero la chica se opuso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó en un susurro, la urgencia reflejada en sus ojos.

—No lo sé, y no me gusta. Hay que salir de aquí.

Flug sacó sus llaves, corriendo hacia la puerta. Los nervios le hicieron fallar al cerrojo varias veces.

Mariana súbitamente lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla. Con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de pavor, le hizo señas para que se mantuviera en silencio. Asintiendo, el castaño colocó silenciosamente las llaves, las giró una vez...

Y un sonido que solo había escuchado en televisión, pero inconfundible, lo detuvo en seco: alguien le había quitado el seguro a un arma.

—¡No se muevan! —Una voz masculina gritó detrás de ellos, helándole la sangre al doctor.

El miedo lo paralizó. Su mente quedó en blanco, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el latido desenfrenado de su corazón. Fue como si el aire en sus pulmones se hubiera desaparecido, pero asimismo, no necesitaba respirar. Un hormigueo trepó por su cuello, en cierta forma le recordó a la estática de una televisión.

Ni se percató del momento en que se dio vuelta, solo sabía que de un momento para el otro veía como un hombre enmascarado lo apuntaba con una AK47.

—¡Tobias! —gritó el hombre, mirando detrás suyo— ¡Encontré a un doctor y a una mujer aquí!

El enmascarado recargó el arma, dándole a Flug un mínimo paro cardíaco. A continuación se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas.

—¡Vengan para acá o les doy en la cabeza! —exigió a todo pulmón.

Flug y Mariana no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, él poniendo siempre su cuerpo delante del de ella. Incluso si su rostro inexpresivo ocultaba un pánico indescriptible, mientras que la pelirroja miraba con odio a su captor; Flug siempre pondría la vida de Mariana primero.

Caminaron como rehenes hasta la administración. Habían dos hombres más, uno de ellos destacable por estar frente a una computadora, usando una mascara de Mickey Mouse. Este mismo apuntó a Flug con su arma, haciéndole señas exageradas para que se acercara.

—A ver, vos, doctor —habló el hombre, con un acento argentino—. Venite pa' acá y danos la contraseña al historial y registro de todos los pacientes. O ella se muere.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el chillido de Mariana lo sobresaltó. El hombre que los trajo hasta allí le rodeó el cuello, apuntándola con el arma. Flug quiso gritar al ver como ella intentaba zafarse en vano, pero otra vez se había quedado helado. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era demasiado irreal. Tenía que estar soñando, tal vez incluso alucinando, pero no podía ser cierto...

—¡No lo hagas! —exclamó Mariana— ¡No le des lo que quieren!

Pero el castaño apenas sí había escuchado. El solo ver a su novia en riesgo lo había dejado desesperado. Lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión por la que se odiaría el resto de su vida.

—¡Bien! Pero no le hagan daño. —Flug se giró a ver al de la mascara de Mickey Mouse, deseando que su tembloroso labio y ojos cristalizados fueran lo suficiente para que tuviera piedad— Te daré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor... no la lastimes.

Quien supuso que sería el líder de la operación le dejó un espacio, cruzado de brazos. Flug tragó saliva, ingresando los códigos. Con unos simples clicks, ya había ingresado a los registros de cada persona que había entrado en ese hospital.

—Busca a Alex Watson, Tobias Rivera, y Gonzalo Oliveria —ordenó el enmascarado de Mickey Mouse.

Y Flug lo hizo. Los tres perfiles aparecieron en ventanas diferentes, lo suficientemente pequeñas como para poder verlas a la vez. Aquellos hombres se habían ingresado hace años, se podría decir que a principios del hospital. Alex y Tobias sufrían de demencia, Gonzalo era un sociopata con episodios psicóticos. En los tres su estado decía: "fugado".

Flug hubiera querido averiguar más, pero cierta arma en su nuca se lo negó.

—Elíminalos.

El castaño vaciló. Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, pero por un instante la idea de ser el héroe lo tentó. Millones de ideas de cómo dejarlos fuera de combate treparon como arañas a su cabeza. Y tal vez las hubiera escuchado de no ser porque sabía que Mariana moriría si se pasaba de listo. Decepcionado, acotó la orden.

En el momento que una nueva ventana apareció para anunciar el éxito de la eliminación, como en una película de acción, el caos volvió a desatarse. Empezó con las lejanas sirenas policiales, que alarmaron a todos. Luego se intensificaron, acompañadas de gritos, chirridos de ruedas, y el jadeo de uno de los asaltantes.

—¡Ah, la concha de la lora! —gritó exasperado el argentino, tirando a Flug del asiento—. ¡Alex! Llévate a estos dos, yo y Gonzalo vamos a bloquear las puertas. ¡Dale que no vuelvo a la cárcel, carajo!

Mientras que el hombre seguía maldiciendo, quien tenía a Mariana como rehén fortaleció a su agarre y llamó la atención de Flug con un silbido.

—Camina o se muere —amenazó.

A pesar de que la ayuda venía en camino, el castaño no se sentía más aliviado. Su situación no había cambiado mucho, seguían bajo la presión de que con cualquier error, tendrían una bala atravesando su cráneo. Para Flug, era muy fácil visualizar eso, con la punta del arma de Alex descansando sobre la sien de Mariana.

Caminaron por varios pasillos así, Flug tenía el presentimiento de que alguien pronto saldría de las habitaciones, tanto para mal como para bien. Extrañamente no sucedió. Lo que sí pasó fue que escucharon un portazo seguido por varios tiros. Mariana chilló, tratando de librarse de su captor, quien apenas sí podía mantenerla. El doctor solo miraba estático. Su cuerpo no respondía.

—Son of a... —murmuró Alex en inglés, tomando a Flug del brazo.

El enmascarado abrió la primera puerta que encontró, que resultó ser el armario del conserje. Los empujó adentro, posicionándose en el marco dándoles la espalda. Más tiros y gritos vinieron después, Mariana aterrada se agarró del brazo de Flug.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: esa sensación de estar a punto de perder el control. El doctor apenas podía respirar apropiadamente. Estaba siendo cegado por la furia y el miedo, pero por sobre todo la apatía. No quería estar allí, quería irse a casa con Mariana, ya no importaba nada más. Ni siquiera los medios necesarios para estar a salvo.

¿Qué pasa si ella moría por su culpa? ¡¿Qué pasaría si el amor de su vida moría por él?! Perderla a ella significaría perderlo todo, estar solo...

«Mátalo», pensó. O al menos eso creyó haber hecho. Aquella voz en su cabeza sonaba diferente a su usual. ¿Mariana se lo había susurrado? No, la voz era masculina.

Daba igual de quién haya sido, lo importante era que aquella idea era tentadora. Los quería muertos. Los necesitaba muertos. Flug podría ser el héroe. El héroe que salvó a su novia y a todos los pacientes del hospital. Solo debía cometer un pecado... La nuca del hombre parecía suplicarle ser atravesada.

Decidió probar una teoría: metió su mano en los bolsillos de su bata. Al principio no halló nada, pero en el último momento, encontró el botín. La jeringa con morfina que había guardado y olvidado. Que oportuno.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacerlo, solo sabía que no se arrepintió cuando sacó su jeringa, se acercó a Alex, y clavó la punta en su carne. El hombre gritó, llevando sus manos a su nuca para intentar librarse de la aguja. Mas Flug fue más rápido, e inyectó la morfina en su sistema, aprovechando para clavar la jeringa más de lo que se debería. Mariana también tomó coraje y le dio una patada en la espalda, que lo hizo caer de rodillas y luego colapsar boca abajo.

—¡Rápido! —La chica tomó a Flug de la muñeca, haciéndolo saltar el cuerpo y correr con ella— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—Sé donde hay una salida —exclamó el castaño, comenzando a esperanzarse—, allí no nos van a-

Se escuchó un disparo. Un único disparo.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Flug y Mariana se miraron, boquiabiertos pero mudos. El doctor giró la cabeza, descubriendo que Alex seguía consciente, aún tirado en el piso y con el arma levantada a duras penas. Siguió con su mirada la dirección del arma, descubriendo así, que la ropa de Mariana se teñía de rojo.

—¡Mari!

Intentó atraparla, pero fue muy tarde. Aquellos bellos ojos dorados fueron perdiendo su brillo constante cayó al suelo. Verla caer tan secamente, como alguna muñeca de trapo se sintió como una estocada al corazón. Inmediatamente se lanzó junto a ella, girándola boca arriba. No quiso aceptar que era para verla una vez más.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no... —murmuró entre jadeos— No, Mari, esto-esto no puede... No, no, no... Por favor, no, no no, ¡no!

Por un momento se sintió trabado, sin poder decir otra cosa salvo "no". Sus conocimientos médicos habían desaparecido como si nada. Mientras que la fuerza de la chica se desvanecía, su pánico interno crecía. Quería llorar, gritar, ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada más que sostenerla en sus brazos, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba apenas.

—Flug —susurró Mariana, su voz ronca—, corre.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no. —Flug negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle el abrigo para ver qué podía hacer— No te dejaré. No te voy a dejar.

Tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire porque su voz se había quebrado. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, listas para salir. Llevó sus manos a la mejillas de la chica, acariciando con sus pulgares su rostro. Mariana le sonrió apenas, pero tuvo que parar cuando soltó una fuerte tos con sangre. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, y, antes de que Flug pudiera decir algo más, sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

—Mari... —susurró él, sin recibir respuesta. No se podía esperar más de un muerto.

Lágrimas saladas cayeron y sollozos brutos se hicieron oír, pero no le importó. No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, no podía abandonar ese indescriptible dolor. Estaba vacío. No pensaba, ni sentía, ni hacía nada más que observar el cuerpo de la difunta, deseando por que fuese alguna clase de broma. Por que despertase de la pesadilla. Si solo supiera que apenas estaba empezando.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su cordura se quebró, igual que una banda elástica estirada demasiado. La sensación de ira había vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca. Un odio infinito a quienes le habían hecho eso, uno que dejaba mucho por desear. Dejaba desear por venganza. Una venganza sangrienta.

Entonces matar perdió su peso moral. ¿Para qué retenerse si ya no tenía a la única persona por la que quería vivir como buen hombre?

Gritó, raspando su garganta. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, y se sintió un poco mejor. No era tiempo de llorar, debía actuar. Tambaleante se puso de pie, abandonando tanto el cuerpo como su sentido común. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo, inseguro sobre dónde ir, hasta que algo le llamó la atención: el hacha colgada en la pared en casos de emergencias.

Un idea desquiciada se presentó en su cabeza, pero en vez de descartarla sonrío. Rompió el vidrio con el pequeño martillo, y tomó el hacha de aquel rojo seductor. Había una sensación increíble en sostenerla.

Disparos y pisotones resonaron, Flug giró la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Podía escuchar a otro de los ladrones aproximándose. Pensó en decapitarlo, o abrir su piel con el filo como si se tratase de un bisturí. Pero él no era tonto, sabía que recibiría balazos como recompensa. Por eso trotó tambaleante hacia donde estaba el hombre dormido, hurtando su arma.

En el momento que apuntó hacia las puertas, el asaltante esperado tropezó dentro del pasillo. Su lenguaje corporal demostraba que quería correr, pero se había petrificado no bien vio a Flug, con el arma en alto, y una expresión sádica en su rostro. Detrás de aquella estúpida mascara, había un miedo que no podía ser ocultado, algo que le fascinó al doctor. Ser temido envió una corriente de emoción por su sistema, liberando la adrenalina necesaria para que pudiera jalar el gatillo sin arrepentimientos.

Había subestimado la fuerza del alma. Sus manos inexpertas temblaron, causando que fallase varios tiros antes de caer de cola al piso. El ruido también había sido mucho más fuerte de lo anticipado, sus oídos zumbaron expandiendo un dolor agudo por su cabeza. Sin embargo, tres balas había ganando la carrera, penetrando la piel del enmascarado. Este no salió volando como en las películas, sino que su cabeza se alzó al cielo por última vez, como si pidiera perdón, y cayó como muñeca de trapo. Sin gracia, sin vida.

Flug se quedó un momento sumido en silencio, hasta que estalló en una carcajada. La cabeza lo mataba y la risa solo lo empeoraba, pero estaba convencido de que valdría la pena.

Una vez más calmado, tomó su hacha, se acercó al cadáver y blandió el arma contra su cuello. La carne hizo un ruido enfermizo al separarse, seguido de las gotas de sangre escurriéndose hasta caer como fuente en el suelo. El charco carmín se iba extendiendo más y más, incluso se habían formado algunas burbujas, que explotaban luego de un segundo.

Y en todo ese tiempo, Flug no sintió nada más que un poco de asco, del cual no tardó en acostumbrarse. Bien. Porque aún le quedaba una victima.

Corrió sigilosamente por el hospital, prestando especial atención a sus alrededores. Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo, nuevamente, los números 505. No significaron nada para él, ni lo hicieron cuando llegó nuevamente a la administración. El criminal restante seguía con las computadoras, de vez en cuando enviando miradas furtivas a la salida.

Pobre ingenuo. Si solo hubiera sabido que tuvo que haber mirado hacia atrás.

El castaño se acercó procurando no hacer ruido. Una vez bien posicionado, alzó el hacha, mientras que su sonrisa volvía a dibujarse, tan grande que le tiraban las mejillas. Observó su reflejo en el computador, quedando totalmente consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Esperó sentir alguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

Nada.

La situación de alguna forma le causaba gracia. ¿El doctor tan preocupado por la vida ajena, a punto de asesinar? Era tan irónico que le dio risa. Se deleitó al ver como el enmascarado se sobresaltaba al oírlo. Inmediatamente se giró, pero no pudo evitar lo inevitable: Flug blandió el hacha, clavándola en la cabeza del hombre.

El hueso se quebró bajo el filo, el corte alcanzó su cerebro. El cuerpo quedó repentinamente tieso, había sido una muerte instantánea. Flug no podía ver la sangre, pero sí sentir su aroma putrefacto haciendo sus fosas nasales arder. Trató de remover el hacha, mas el corte fue demasiado profundo. Al ver que hacer fuerza con las dos manos no servía, puso su pie sobre el estomago del muerto, y tiró con todo. La sangre salió disparada manchando su ropa y cara, acompañada por pedazos de carne y cerebro. El corte en su cabeza se volvió visible, al igual que sus cabellos teñidos de carmesí.

Flug se quedó un momento observándolo, con la respiración agitada. Empezó soltando algunas risas, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que una carcajada rasposa y chillona cortó el aire. Reía tanto que su pecho dolía, sus pulmones y corazón le daban claras señales de que debería parar. Pero no podía. Era tan irónico, tan gracioso, como de un momento para el otro, había cambiado. ¿Dónde quedó ese bienestar al salvar personas, si matarlas era mucho más divertido?

Se dio cuenta, que había sido un ingenuo.

Sin embargo, la risa cesó. Su venganza aún no estaba completa. Quien había matado a Mariana estaba dormido, no muerto. Eso se arreglaría.

No recordaba lo que pasó, solo que de un momento para el otro, había corrido hasta volver a su punto de inicio. El ladrón enmascarado estaba ahí, dormido, a unos metros de su novia difunta. La vista lo cegó con una rabia demencial, que tensó todo su cuerpo; desde sus puños cerrados a sus dientes rechinando. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil, a dormir tan plácidamente al lado de Mariana? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Se acercó a grandes zancadas, alzando el hacha. Con un grito desgarrador, blandió el arma una vez, luego dos, luego tres, hasta que perdió la cuenta. Lo único que contaba era las veces que la carne chocaba contra el suelo, la cantidad excesiva de sangre que salía, y las convulsiones que el cuerpo tenía al ser atacado. Así se quedó sin brazos, sin piernas, sin piel en el vientre, y con cortes por todos sus órganos internos. La vista y aroma de la sangre era demasiada, ver como las tripas se removían y expulsaban sus líquidos solo lo hacía peor para su reciente mareo, pero no pudo detenerse. No hasta que blandió el hacha por última vez, en su cara oculta por la mascara.

El cuerpo había quedado tan demacrado que nadie podría reconocerlo.

Flug dio unos pasos, antes de caer de rodillas sin remedio. Sus manos apenas tenían la fuerza necesaria para sostener el hacha, y aún así, se negaba a dejarla ir. Se rió como maniático, aquella risa de pesadilla retumbó por todo el hospital. Se sentía tan bien, haberse vengado, pero aún así había algo dentro de todo ese tormento de emociones que lo molestaba. El guisante que no lo dejaba deleitar por completo los miles de colchones de sadismo.

Su risa se detuvo cuando vio el cuerpo de su novia. Los ladrones ya estaban muertos, ya no había necesidad de esos pensamientos sedientos por sangre. Entonces no hubo nada más que lo distrajera de la cruda realidad. Sus acciones, antes tan justificadas, habían perdido todo su valor. Eso no era lo que Flug Slys haría. Y con ese pensamiento, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, haciéndolo ver el hombre que era en realidad. Alguien bueno, no un asesino.

¿De verdad lo había hecho? ¿Eso pasó de verdad? ¿No se podía mejor tratar de una pesadilla?

Ese tipo de dudas no dejaban de circular por su cabeza, trayendo solo melancolía. Se sentía como una persona diferente a quien había sido hace unos minutos, y del resto de su vida. Fue un cambio súbito, carente de lógica... la prueba definitiva de que había enloquecido.

«Los mataste». Flug se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, rápidamente buscó al emisor, pero no había nadie. Una voz en su cabeza, ¿quizás? «¿Qué pensaría Mariana de esto? ¿Crees que ella estaría feliz si viera lo que hiciste? Le fallaste una vez, y lo volviste a hacer».

El miedo se apoderó de él, comenzó a temblar y soltó el hacha, antes tan liviana y ahora pesada. Soltaba sollozos pero no lágrimas, trataba de mantener la calma por al menos un momento. No tenía idea de si había alguien hablándole o no. ¿Será Dios, quien habrá ido a juzgarlo?

Entonces, más voces vinieron, de lugares que no pudo ver. Cada una más fuerte que la anterior, fueron gritándole todas sus verdades, sin detenerse incluso cuando se tapó los oídos.

«Eres un loco».

—Basta...

«Mataste a quien amabas. Tú mataste a Mariana».

Flug negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Él no había sido... ¿O sí? Ahora sabía que era capaz de matar, no sería tan extraño que lo haya hecho, pero, de ser así, lo recordaría. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¡¿Qué había pasado?!

—No..., no lo hice.

«Es toda tu culpa. Eres un monstruo».

—No pude haber sido yo... Basta, por favor... No, no, no...

Nuevamente, quedó estancado en un ciclo, sin dejar de decir "no", mientras las voces se intensificaban. Ahora estaba seguro de que no estaban en su cabeza.

«Eres un asco. Un asesino. Te gustó matarlos. Te repudio. Todos te repudiamos. ¿Por qué Mariana murió y tú no? ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! TE ODIAMOS».

—BASTA —rugió Flug, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla hasta su mentón—. Yo no fui...

Las voces cesaron, lentamente pudo recomponerse y respirar apropiadamente. No sabía qué hacer, solo huir. Y eso se dispuso hacer... hasta que la vio.

Sentada como india, al lado del cuerpo de Mariana, había otra chica. La similitud entre ambas era tan grande que por un momento, pensó estar viendo un calco. Sin embargo, habían pequeñas pero claras diferencias: su ropa estaba complementada por más accesorios punk, traía una media rota que reforzaba su asimetría; su cabello, en vez de únicamente rojo, contaba con una melena verde fosforescente que barría el piso. Distinguió incluso con la distancia, una peculiar capucha, la de un gecko probablemente.

La chica le sonrío, saludándolo con la mano como si nada. La calma fue interrumpida por pasos, estruendos y gritos. Ella más que inquietarse miró a las puertas detrás de ella, con una enorme sonrisa de lagarto.

—Creo que estás en problemas —burló, con una voz chillona también parecida a la de Mariana.

Flug la miró estupefacto. Acaso esa mujer era... ¿el espíritu de Mariana? Una idea absurda, pero que se rehusaba a abandonar su mente. Quería hablarle, pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían. Solo pudo ver como ella se ponía de pie y trotaba, desapareciendo de su vista. En un parpadeo, lo que veía no era la larga melena de la chica, sino oficiales armados hasta los dientes.

—¡Policía, alto! —escuchó como alguien gritaba, a través de un casco oscuro.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue incomprensible, como un recuerdo borroso. Sus sentidos se habían enlentecido, dejándolo al margen de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo mental concluir que se lo habían llevado, y haber pasado una noche tras las rejas. No recordaba mucho salvo sus manos, sangrientas pero ilesas. 

Solo recordaba con claridad algunas palabras:

505.

Demencia.

Esquizofrenia.

Hospital Psiquiátrico Santa Mónica.


End file.
